The present invention relates to liquid dispensers and in particular to arrangements for dispensing quantities of liquids, such as cleaning and/or refreshing liquids, from the rim of a lavatory bowl. Such dispensers typically comprise a reservoir in the form of an inverted bottle, which supplies the liquid to a wicking device, such as a porous pad.
One known device of this type is described in published European patent application EP-A-0 785 315. This application acknowledges the problem with such devices that as the liquid level in the bottle falls the rate at which liquid is dispensed falls with time and thereby renders the dispenser less effective.
The solution to this problem suggested by the above reference is to provide a structure between the mouth of the bottle and the wicking device so as to permit both the flow of the liquid from the bottle to the wicking device and also a return flow of air from outside the dispenser to the bottle.
However, the proposed structure is complex and therefore expensive to manufacture. Furthermore, a given dispenser of the type described in this reference can function only with a lavatory system having a predefined relative position of the rim of the lavatory bowl and the stream of flushing water.
A further problem with prior-art liquid dispensers of this type is that, when the consumer causes the bottle to be opened, e.g. by inserting the inverted bottle in a dispensing unit, some of the liquid spurts out as a result of the liquid in the bottle being slightly above atmospheric pressure, possibly because the act of sealing the mouth of the bottle in the factory pressurises the liquid to some extent.
It would therefore be desirable to provide liquid dispensers and methods of filling bottles for such dispensers which overcome, or at least mitigate, one or more of the above disadvantages of the prior-art dispenser.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention there is provided a liquid dispensing device as defined in claim 1.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention there is provided a housing as defined in claim 14.
In accordance with a third aspect of the present invention there is provided a liquid dispensing unit as defined in claim 15.
The wicking device is preferably provided with at least one venting aperture, which when the device is adjustable, are positioned such that there is at least one functioning venting hole for every possible functional position of the adjustable wicking device.
A spillage tray is advantageously positioned in use below the wicking device having formed therein a vent channel arranged in communication with the at least one functioning venting aperture.
In accordance with a fourth aspect of the present invention there is provided a liquid dispensing unit as defined in claim 19.
In accordance with a fifth aspect of the present invention there is provided a dispensing unit as defined in claim 20.
The or each venting aperture may be in the form of a substantially circular hole or an elongate slit.
The unit is preferably so structured as to permit the position of the wicking device to be adjusted between different positions so as to function with lavatory bowls with different shapes and different flushing systems.
The dispensing unit preferably further comprises a conduit for conveying liquid from the reservoir to the wicking device. The conduit may comprise a cylindrical inlet portion of substantially circular cross-section for engaging the circular mouth of a bottle constituting the reservoir and preferably terminates obliquely so as to define a substantially elliptical aperture. The conduit may further comprise a substantially cylindrical outlet portion, e.g. of a D-shaped, circular or substantially rectangular cross-section, having a cross-sectional area substantially less than that of the inlet portion, and the inlet portion of the conduit may be laterally displaced from the outlet portion. Such an arrangement is geometrically particularly advantageous when an adjustable wicking device is provided. When the outlet portion has a D-shaped cross-section, the bar of the xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d can be arranged to coincide with a diameter of the substantially circular inlet portion of the conduit when viewed vertically. The outlet portion of the conduit bears against the wicking device so as to create a substantially liquid-tight seal therebetween.
The outlet portion is preferably at least partially surrounded by a barrier wall, which may be cylindrical and of rectangular cross-section. This serves to prevent ingress of flushing water into the reservoir.
The wicking device preferably comprises a first portion for receiving liquid from the reservoir and a second portion arranged to be positioned in use in a dispensing position. The second portion may be arranged to be positioned in use within the stream of flushing water, in which case the second portion is preferably arranged to be positioned in use between the first portion and the rim of the lavatory bowl.
The dispensing unit is preferably structured such that the position of the wicking device can be adjusted by sliding the first portion thereof against the outlet portion of the conduit.
The wicking device is preferably substantially laminar and may be formed with a depression for receiving the neck of a bottle constituting a said reservoir. The wicking device may be formed with one or more elongate apertures and the housing may comprise a corresponding one or more projections for engaging the elongate apertures so as to define the outermost possible operative position of the wicking device. In this case, the or each projection may comprises a spring finger which is arranged to engage its corresponding aperture in the wicking device when the wicking device is inserted into the housing.
The wicking device may comprise a projection for insertion in the mouth of a said reservoir in use, the projection having formed therethrough a vent channel.
The wicking device preferably comprises a porous pad but may alternatively comprise a plate with channels or circular holes formed therein. The channels may be formed as elongate apertures or elongate channels within the plate and may be arranged in a splayed configuration thereby to convey the liquid from the reservoir in divergent paths. The invention extends to the combination of such a dispensing unit and means for suspending the unit from the rim of a lavatory bowl.
The invention extends to the combination of such a dispensing unit, which is provided with a conduit having an inlet portion of substantially circular cross-section, and a bottle constituting the reservoir, the bottle comprising an opening for dispensing the liquid therefrom, the opening having a substantially circular cross-section greater than that of the inlet portion of the conduit, the opening and the inlet portion of the conduit preferably being so dimensioned as to form a substantially liquid-tight seal when the cylinder is inserted in the reservoir mouth.
The mouth of the bottle is covered prior to use with a frangible seal which is arranged to be broken in use by compressing the seal against the circular inlet portion of the conduit. Such an arrangement is particularly convenient for the user. The cylindrical inlet portion of the conduit preferably comprises opening means for causing the frangible seal to be so broken and retaining means for retaining the frangible seal in a position which does not block the mouth of the bottle.
The seal is preferably substantially rigid and arranged to be pivoted between open and closed positions about one side thereof, the angle through which the seal is moved between said open and closed positions being substantially 90 degrees. The opening means may comprise a projection arranged to bear on the side of the closure member generally opposite to this one side. The retaining means may comprise a further projection arranged to bear on a face of the closure member when in its open position.
The seal is preferably substantially circular, and the opening means and the retaining means may be disposed at diametrically opposed positions in relation to the seal. The opening means and the retaining means may be formed on a substantially circular obliquely truncated cylinder which is arranged to be inserted into the mouth of the reservoir to cause the seal to move into its open position. The opening means may comprise the end portion of the obliquely truncated cylinder. The retaining means may comprise a projection from the cylinder, such as a stud.
The invention extends to the combination of such a dispensing unit and bottle and means for suspending the unit and the bottle from the rim of a lavatory bowl.
In accordance with a sixth aspect of the present invention there is provided a liquid dispensing unit as defined in claim 64.
In accordance with a seventh aspect of the present invention there is provided a dispensing unit as defined in claim 65.
The venting means may comprise a one-way valve, such as a duck-bill valve.
Alternatively, the venting means may comprise a removable plug, and said unit may comprise a co-operating projection which is positioned so as to remove the plug when the reservoir bottle is placed by a user in its operative position in relation to the unit, thereby to create a venting aperture in the reservoir bottle.
In a further arrangement, the venting means may comprise a removable seal, and said unit may comprise a co-operating hollow projection which is positioned so as to remove the seal and project into the reservoir bottle when the reservoir bottle is placed by a user in its operative position in relation to the unit, the hollow projection constituting a venting channel.
In a yet further arrangement, the venting means may comprise an air vent in the reservoir bottle which is sealed by a cover portion which either can be removed by a user prior to use or is automatically removed by a projection arranged on the unit so as to remove the cover portion when the reservoir bottle is placed by a user in its operative position in relation to the unit.
The invention extends to a method of filling and sealing a dispenser bottle for use as a reservoir within such a dispensing unit, the method comprising heating the liquid prior to sealing the reservoir bottle so as to create a partial vacuum within the bottle when the liquid cools to room temperature. Alternatively, or in addition thereto, the bottle may be compressed after filling the bottle with the liquid, and the bottle sealed while compressed so as to create a partial vacuum within the bottle after sealing.
The invention further extends to a liquid-dispensing device comprising a liquid reservoir having a mouth and a closure member arranged, when in its closed position, to seal the mouth and which can be moved into an open position, in which liquid can be dispensed from the reservoir, the device further comprising opening means for causing the closure member to be so moved into said open position and means for retaining said closure member in its open position.
Such an arrangement enables liquid to be dispensed from the reservoir, once opened, while preventing the closure from returning to its closed position, e.g. by the weight of the liquid remaining in the reservoir in the case of an inverted reservoir.
The closure member is preferably substantially rigid and arranged to be pivoted between said open and closed positions about one side thereof. The angle through which the closure member is moved between said open and closed positions may be substantially 90 degrees. This reduces the force exerted by the weight of the liquid remaining in the reservoir on the closure member, in the case of an inverted reservoir.
The opening means preferably comprises a projection arranged to bear on the side of the closure member generally opposite to said one side, and the retaining means preferably comprises a further projection arranged to bear on a face of the closure member when in its open position.
The closure member may be substantially circular, and the opening means and the retaining means are then preferably disposed at diametrically opposed positions in relation to the closure member.
The opening means and the retaining means are preferably formed on a substantially circular obliquely truncated cylinder which is arranged to be inserted into the mouth of the reservoir to cause the closure member thereof to move into its open position. In this case, the opening means preferably comprises the end portion of the obliquely truncated cylinder, and the retaining means comprises a projection from the cylinder in the form of a stud.
The cylinder and the reservoir mouth are preferably so dimensioned as to form a substantially liquid-tight seal when the cylinder is inserted in the reservoir mouth.
The opening means and the retaining means conveniently form part of a housing for the reservoir, and housing may comprise means for suspending the device such that, when the opening means and the retaining means are inserted in the reservoir mouth, the reservoir is supported in an inverted position with the mouth lowermost, such that the liquid can be dispensed from the reservoir. For example, the device may be arranged to be suspended from the rim of a lavatory, and the liquid may be a cleansing and/or refreshing liquid.
The invention further extends to a housing for a liquid reservoir having a mouth and a closure member arranged, when in its closed position, to seal the mouth and which can be moved into an open position, in which liquid can be dispensed from the reservoir, said housing comprising opening means for causing the closure member to be so moved into said open position and means for retaining said closure member in its open position.
The invention further extends to a liquid-dispensing unit comprising a housing containing a plate having channels formed therein for conveying liquid to be dispensed from a reservoir to a dispensing position.
In a further aspect, the present invention provides a dispensing unit as defined in claim 74.
The plate is preferably so retained in a generally horizontal plane.
In a preferred embodiment, the plate has a first portion for receiving liquid from a said reservoir and a second portion intended to be positioned within the stream of flushing water, wherein the second portion of the plate terminates in a curved edge. The second portion may be formed with a wall.
The capillary channels may be arranged in a substantially parallel fashion, and the plate may be formed with a recess extending transversely to the direction of the channels. The recess preferably communicates with the channels, the bottom of the recess being preferably substantially planar, with preferably no capillary channels formed therein.
The plate may comprise a projection for insertion in the mouth of the reservoir, the projection preferably being in the form of a post provided with a plurality of radial fins which define conduits for the liquid between the reservoir and the plate.
Preferred embodiments of the invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which:
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a liquid dispenser in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention;
FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view of the embodiment shown in FIG. 1;
FIG. 3 is a detail of the cross-sectional view of FIG. 2 in a different configuration and without the reservoir bottle;
FIG. 4 is a plan view of the embodiment shown in FIGS. 1 to 3 but without the reservoir bottle;
FIGS. 4(a) to (c) illustrate plan views from underneath of three different structures of the outlet portion;
FIG. 5 is a front view of the liquid dispenser of FIGS. 1 to 4;
FIG. 6 is a rear view of the liquid dispenser of FIG. 1 to 5;
FIG. 7 illustrates schematically the manner in which a porous pad may be inserted into the housing of a liquid dispenser of the preferred embodiment;
FIG. 8 illustrates schematically the relative position of the dispensing device of the preferred embodiment and a lavatory rim from which the device is suspended;
FIG. 9 illustrates schematically the relative position of the dispensing device of the preferred embodiment in another configuration and a different lavatory rim from which the device is suspended;
FIG. 10 is a chart illustrating different types of lavatory flushing arrangements;
FIG. 11 illustrates an optional arrangement of a spillage tray and vent channel for use with the preferred embodiment;
FIG. 12(a) illustrates a first alternative structure for the wicking device of the liquid dispenser shown in FIGS. 1 to 10;
FIG. 12(b) is a cross-sectional view of the wicking device shown in FIG. 12(a);
FIG. 13(a) illustrates a second alternative structure for the wicking device of the liquid dispenser shown in FIGS. 1 to 10;
FIG. 13(b) is a cross-sectional view of the wicking device shown in FIG. 13(a);
FIGS. 14(a) and (b) illustrate respectively third and fourth alternative structures for the wicking device of the liquid dispenser shown in FIGS. 1 to 10;
FIG. 15(a) is a perspective view of a fifth alternative structure for the wicking device in combination with the reservoir bottle of the liquid dispenser shown in FIGS. 1 to 10;
FIG. 15(b) is a cross-sectional view of the wicking device and reservoir bottle shown in FIG. 15(a);
FIG. 16(a) is a perspective view of a first alternative venting arrangement for the liquid dispenser shown in FIGS. 1 to 10;
FIG. 16(b) is a cross-sectional view of the venting arrangement shown in FIG. 16(a);
FIG. 17(a) is a perspective view of a second alternative venting arrangement for the liquid dispenser shown in FIGS. 1 to 10;
FIG. 17(b) is a cross-sectional view of the venting arrangement shown in FIG. 17(a);
FIG. 17(c) is a portion of the cross-sectional view of FIG. 17(b) illustrating the release of the venting plug;
FIG. 18(a) is a perspective view of a third alternative venting arrangement for the liquid dispenser shown in FIGS. 1 to 10;
FIG. 18(b) is a cross-sectional view of the venting arrangement shown in FIG. 18(a);
FIG. 18(c) is a portion of the cross-sectional view of FIG. 18(b) illustrating the breaking of the venting seal;
FIG. 19(a) is a perspective view of the top of the reservoir bottle and the housing in a fourth alternative venting arrangement for the liquid dispenser shown in FIGS. 1 to 10;
FIG. 19(b) is a cross-sectional view of the venting arrangement shown in FIG. 19(a) after insertion of the reservoir bottle in the housing;
FIG. 20(a) is perspective view of a fifth venting arrangement for the liquid dispenser shown in FIGS. 1 to 10;
FIG. 20(b) is a perspective view of a portion of the reservoir bottle shown in FIG. 20(a) showing the cover plate broken away to expose the vent hole; and
FIG. 20(c) is a cross-sectional view of a sixth venting arrangement, similar to that shown in FIGS. 20(a) and 20(b) but wherein the cover plate is broken away automatically by a projection on the housing of the liquid dispenser on insertion of the reservoir bottle into the housing.